


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by BrattyAngel1980



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Foreplay, M/M, Magic, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980/pseuds/BrattyAngel1980
Summary: Gabriel and Sam Winchester have a discussion about their relationship
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to the song by the same name sung by Orianthi and it just made me think of these two and what adorable idiots they are. I also want to thank the amazing Leata for betaing this for me. You're seriously the best. 
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own Supernatural or anything associated with it or the song that inspired me.

Sam growls, beyond irritated at the petite being in front of him grinning up at him. "Damn it Gabriel, I was busy! I'm in the middle of a case, researching. I don't have time to play games with you right now. Bring me back to the library." 

The trickster archangel laughed lowly and shook his head, longish dark blonde hair swinging lightly around his head. "No, I don't think so, Samshine. You've been dodging me for a couple of weeks now and we're going to have it out right now. Ever since we…"

Sam interrupted the archangel, glaring at him. "It was a mistake. I should never have climbed into bed with you last time I saw you, alright? It was a bad idea."

"And what about all those other times we fell into bed? Or against the wall? Or any other available surface? Were they all mistakes? Because you seem to enjoy making that particular mistake over and over again. And I have no plans on letting you go Sam." 

The archangel’s golden eyes were burning bright with power and Sam felt the tingle of grace and pagan magic brush against his skin. It causes the latent powers Sam keeps a tight rein on to try to rise up in response; something that has only happened in response to the being in front of him. Sam's eyes flashed a bright emerald green for a moment before he locks that part of himself back down. Instead, he grabs the front of the archangel's shirt in his fist and slams him against the wall of the room they were in, slamming his other hand onto the wall next to the trickster's head.

"Listen to me, trickster. It was a mistake. This thing between us, it can't actually last; my relationships never do, so let me go damn it. I don't even like you. You don't like me." Without even realizing it, the hunter's voice had gone from loud and angry to quiet and pleading, and he had switched to using his favorite nickname for the archangel. "I'm not worth the effort. Not after everything. Take me back to the library Gabe, please." Sam took a step back but didn't leave the angel's personal space.

"Sam, now you listen to me. You're mine, do you hear me? This thing between us? Not a mistake. I don't care what happened in your past relationships, other than how they affected you. I'm sorry you were hurt. You made mistakes in the past but you paid for it and did your damndest to fix what was broken. And those mistakes can't all be laid entirely at your feet. And I'm not perfect either; far from it. I've screwed up as well, but you said you forgave me for my mistakes. I forgave you for yours. And don't try to say you don't like or want me. We both know that's a lie." Gabriel received a low growl for that and he chuckled. "I like you. I want you. Hell, I'll even go so far as to say I'm falling in love with your stubborn ass and it's going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride."

"What's going to be a roller coaster ride?" Sam decides to put on hold the part of the conversation (argument? he doesn't even know which it is at this point) where Gabriel tells him he's falling in love with him.

"Our relationship, Sam-I-am. Our relationship is, and probably always will be, a roller coaster ride. We're both too much alike and too different for it to be anything else. And don't worry, I know you're falling in love with me too. It's okay baby." Gabriel reached out to the slightly shell-shocked hunter, using one hand to grasp him by the belt loops over his right hip and sliding the other hand up to rest the flat palm over his left peck, right where his heart is. Sam had let go of Gabriel's shirt and was leaning slightly over him, a hand on each side of his head on the wall. 

"Gabe, I… I don't know. We're a disaster together. How the hell do you think we'll be able to work things out when we spend half our time fighting? I can't argue or complain about the sex but we don't even get along half the time. You drive me up the fucking wall and you get pissed off at me for getting injured on a hunt. It's absolutely ridiculous. And then there's the other thing…" Sam trails off, unsure of himself suddenly.

"What other thing, Sammy? I promise not to judge."

"My powers. They react to you. I told Dean that they were gone because I can keep them under control but they flare up around you and your power. It's frustrating. Dean will assume I've been drinking demon blood again and I haven't touched it in years. I only needed it for Lillith, really." Sam bit his lip nervously as he watched the archangel for his reaction.

Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly, as his golden eyes met Sam’s rainbow hazel eyes, searching for answers. "Sammy, have you ever had that reaction to anyone or anything else?" Gabriel had to ask and he was desperately hoping the answer was no.

Sam shook his head. "No. Once I was able to gain control over myself and my powers I've never lost control over them since… Except for the minor flare ups around you. I don’t think anyone else even noticed them, but I did. I don’t like not having control over myself." Sam shrugged in what would look like a nonchalant way if Gabriel didn't know the hunter as well as he did.

"Yeah, I know kiddo. I'm sorry about that. But I have an idea about why your powers react to mine. I don’t know if you're going to like it or not though. But I’m about 99.9% sure I'm right. But the .1% I'm not even going to consider because I trust you and believe you when you say that you haven't fallen off the wagon when it comes to demon blood. The only other cause I know of is the mate bond." 

The hazel eyes focused on Gabriel are now edging towards amber, reflecting the hunter’s frustration and reflecting his partner's own eyes back at him. Gabriel wonders if Sam even realizes how frequently his eye color changes during the course of their conversations and disagreements.

"And what, exactly, does that mean Gabriel? I mean details, not whatever flippant remark you were about to make." Sam said seriously, glaring down at the being he had boxed in. 

Sam knew that physically Gabriel was stronger than he was, even though he was much smaller than Sam. However when it came to power? Sam knew how strong his powers were, even without the demon blood. He hadn't really needed it to kill Lillith; it was a necessary evil to unlock the binding Azazel had put on his powers to keep Sam from using them unless Azazel wanted him to. But once the binding was gone, they were Sam's, free and clear. And Sam was strong, stronger than even Lucifer had expected him to be. The only reason Lucifer had control for so long was because Sam hadn't had complete control over himself at the time. If he had, he wouldn't have had to say yes in the first place.

"Samshine, you with me here?" Gabriel's voice broke into Sam's thoughts and brought him back to the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry Gabe. Just got lost in my thoughts for a moment." Seeing the concern on his angel's face Sam smiled. "I'm alright, really. Don't worry about me Gabe. Tell me about this mate bond?" Sam gave Gabriel another small smile along with his infamous puppy dog eyes and the archangel caved with a groan.

"No fair pulling out the eyes, Sammy. You know that I can’t say no to them." Gabriel complained with a pout, looking adorable in Sam’s opinion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gabriel. Quit stalling." Sam raised an eyebrow at his angel, straightening up and crossing his arms across his chest. 

Gabriel sighed and nodded. "A mate bond is exactly what it sounds like Sam. A bond made between a couple, marking them as mates. It's not something that can be broken but it's usually not created unconsciously. If your magic is reacting to mine then my guess is that's the only part that hasn't been completed yet." Sam frowned, opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head. "Is your magic trying to reach out for mine Sammy? How does it react, exactly?" 

Gabriel lightly brushed against Sam with his own magic, watching Sam carefully for any reaction. It was instantaneous. Sam’s eyes glowed a bright emerald green for a moment before the hazel was back and he was glaring at Gabriel. 

"Damn it Gabriel! Why did you do that? It's hard enough to keep them under control but I can't when you do that!" As Sam was losing his temper his eyes were changing back to that beautiful emerald green and Gabriel prepared himself for an attack of some sort. What he got was completely unexpected.

He felt nails raking down his back and fingers lightly tracing down his flanks as lips and a tongue worked a trail down his neck to a nipple. Gabriel groaned as hands gripped his hips hard and lips closed around his nipple, suckling gently at first before teeth nipped at the sensitive bud. "Fuck!" Gabriel gasped out, feeling the nails drag down his back to grasp his ass. His eyes closed as a finger circled his hole before pushing inside, surprisingly well lubed. A low, husky chuckle caused Gabriel to slowly open his eyes and look, golden eyes meeting the now emerald green eyes of his lover.

"Just thought I'd give you a taste of what I can do Gabe. Should I stop or continue?" Sam was watching Gabriel being opened up for him magically and falling apart just from a touch of Sam's magic and it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen or done.

Gabriel turned wide pleading eyes on Sam. "Please Sammy, finish what you started." Gabriel was being held on the edge of release, the pleasure being pulled back just enough to keep him from falling over the edge and he was ready to do whatever Sam wanted him to if Sam would just allow him to cum already!

"What do I need to do to finish the magical part of our bond? Since there's no getting out of it anyway, may as well finish it."

Gabriel struggled to think and answer Sam. "We just let our magics entwine while we do the same."

"Are you sure that you're not just trying to get me to fuck you so you can cum Gabriel?" Sam looked skeptical.

"Please Sam, I swear. Just fuck me, let our magics play together and we're good. Fun all around. Just… please Sam." The gold eyes were wide and desperate, pleading.

Sam gave in. In the blink of an eye they were both naked and Sam had Gabriel bent over the end of the bed and pushed in until he was fully seated and brushing against the archangel's prostate. Leaning over and placing his lips against Gabriel's ear Sam murmured, "Don't cum yet. You're not allowed to cum until I say you can, do you understand angel?"

Gabriel whined but nodded. "Yes, Sam, I understand. No cumming without your say so."

Sam grinned as he straightened and pulled back. He had no plans to make it easy on his angel. Sam slammed back in hard, directly hitting Gabriel’s prostate and making the angel cry out. The room filled with the sounds of wet, slapping skin, moans, grunting and cries of pleasure as they worked toward their mutual orgasms. 

As they lay panting in the aftermath, Sam glanced around the room and stiffened slightly. It looked like a hurricane had gone through and thrown anything that wasn't nailed down around. Clothes and furniture were strewn all over the place.

"Well shit." Sam muttered as he slowly sat up, already feeling the worry starting to set in. A hand reached out to grasp his bicep and yank him back down.

"No. It's fine. Nobody got hurt, it's just a little bit of a mess because we both had to let the leash off our powers for a bit. And it worked, can't you feel it?" Gabriel smiled at Sam and lightly brushed against him with his power, only this time instead of rushing to try and escape Sam’s control, Sam's powers lazily brushed back against Gabriel's before retreating on their own.

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "So does that mean…?"

"That you're stuck with me for eternity? Oh yeah sweetheart. I told you that you were mine and I wasn’t letting you go." Gabriel explained, looking smug.

Sam glared. "I hate you sometimes Gabe. Seriously, truly hate you. Being bonded basically means that we're married, doesn't it? Only without the divorce or annulment options?"

"Pretty much. Hey! Guess that makes me a Winchester for real now! And Samshine, I love you too, sugar." Gabriel grins at his mate, who just groans. 

How the hell is he going to explain any of this to Dean???


End file.
